walnutsprojectsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dream of a Microphone
"Dream of a Microphone" is the first song in "The Boy and the Cubs", and it is sung by Ned Ed Winchell while he is practicing his piano. He expresses his wish for a new microphone in this version. This song is reprised at the end, sung again by Ned, about having finally gotten a microphone. LYRICS to the original version: Ned Ed Winchell: '''If only I had a microphone Like I've dreamed of since I began To practice the piano, My goal would be easier than It is. If only I had a microphone Like I've wanted since I had seen In real live performances. Do you see that's what I mean? I've got a dream of a microphone Rather than just my voice alone. A mike can make good echoes For a huge theater's audience. I want my dream of a microphone To come true and it to be my own. With one it would be nicer With it on my side of the fence. '''Bluegrass Musicians: sung He really wants a new microphone… (Ned Ed Winchell: sung If only I had a microphone…) Bluegrass Musicians: sung Matching the initials of his name. (Ned Ed Winchell: sung Like I've wanted since I had seen…) Bluegrass Musicians: sung Since he started piano… (Ned Ed Winchell: sung In real live performances.) Bluegrass Musicians: sung And he'd love to do it for fame. (Ned Ed Winchell: sung Do you see that's what I mean?) Bluegrass Musicians: sung He really wants a new microphone… (Ned Ed Winchell: sung If only I had a microphone…) Bluegrass Musicians: sung Matching the initials of his name. (Ned Ed Winchell: sung Like I've dreamed of since I began …) Bluegrass Musicians: sung Since he started piano… (Ned Ed Winchell: sung To practice the piano…) Bluegrass Musicians: sung And he'd love to do it for fame. (Ned Ed Winchell: sung My goal would be easier than… It is…) Ned Ed Winchell: sung I've got a dream of a microphone Rather than just my voice alone. A mike can make good echoes For a huge theater's audience. Samuel and Carlos bounce off their beds and run to bounce on each other's Ned Ed Winchell: sung I want my dream of a microphone To come true and it to be my own. With one it would be nicer With it on my side of the fence. (Bluegrass Musicians: at the same time Ned sings the chorus He's got a dream of a microphone Rather than just his voice alone. A mike can make good echoes For a huge theater's audience. He wants his dream of a microphone To come true and it to be his own. With one it would be nicer With it on his side of the fence.) Ned Ed Winchell: sung With one it would be nicer With it on my side of the fence. LYRICS to the Reprise: Ned Ed Winchell: sung Now that I have a new microphone Like I'd dreamed of since I began To practice the piano, Have I a really brand-new plan. Now that the enemy is in jail, And our president's back again, Things have turned out for the best. Therefore, I tell you "amen". I'd got a dream of a microphone Rather than just my voice alone. the echoes on My new mike makes good echoes For this audience inside here. it off and keeps singing Now that my dream of a microphone Has come true and it is now my own, I now can sing in public, And no one is to interfere. Category:Songs Category:The Boy and the Cubs Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs